Plants and plant parts are subject to various biological processes such as, for example, ripening, maturation, and degradation. Altering biological processes in plants or plant parts by contacting them with one or more chemical compositions is known as plant growth regulation. It is often desirable to treat plants or plant parts by contacting them with one or more chemical compositions in order to desirably enhance or delay such processes. In some cases, for example, the process of interest is a response of the plant or plant part to ethylene, and it is sometimes desirable to inhibit such ethylene responses by contacting the plant or plant part with one or more compositions that inhibit the response to ethylene. For example, ethylene can cause the premature death of plants or plant parts including, for example, flowers, leaves, fruits, and vegetables; and ethylene can promote leaf yellowing, stunted growth, and premature fruit, flower, and leaf drop. Such responses are understood to involve interaction of ethylene with a specific ethylene receptor in the plant. Many compounds other than ethylene interact with this receptor: some mimic the action of ethylene; others prevent ethylene from binding and thereby counteract its action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,988 to Sisler et al. (“Sisler”) discloses the use of cyclopropene or 1.1.1. propellane or their derivatives for inhibiting an ethylene response in a plant. However, alternative compounds for treating plants are desired.